


Why is This Familiar?

by lithium223



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Whirl had been very quiet lately. So, Cyclonus goes to check on him
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Why is This Familiar?

Whirl sat his desk, his back towards the door as his claws fiddled with something.

Cyclonus stood in the doorway of Whirl’s room confused about all the model ships the rotary had somehow acquired.

He knew that he and Tailgate had told Whirl to make himself at home when they invited him to move in with them. But when he noticed Whirl sneaking off the other night, he hadn’t expected this to be the result.

“Whirl, where did you find all of this,” Cyclonus asked.

Whirl spun his chair around to face Cyclonus. A small pair of glasses held gently in his claws.

“An old warehouse full of stuff from the Lost Light that were left behind when we had to leave the ship.”

“And why did you take these items from the warehouse?”

“The other day, I heard Tailgate on a vid-chat with Rewind and his hubs,” Whirl explained. “Rewind kept saying that he finally remembered Rung. But couldn’t go into a lot about him. Almost as if the memories were…I don’t know.”

Whirl looked away from Cyclonus and looked at the glasses in his claw.

“It got me thinking. Got me thinking that there was something I was missing. Cause, I started to remember that I spent a lot of time talking to someone, all those years on the ship. Someone not you or Legs. But I couldn’t remember who. So, I uh, broke into the warehouse and looked around. I found these ships and these glasses.”

Whirl looked at Cyclonus again and shrugged.

“This stuff looked…familiar to me. So, I brought it back here to look at it better. Looking at them makes me feel…things but I can’t figure out why. Or who they belonged to.”

Cyclonus hummed thoughtfully. He examined the glasses Whirl he was holding. He then glanced at the model ships Whirl had set around his room. Cyclonus understood what Whirl meant when said that these items looked familiar.

The old warrior could feel nostalgia and an old, softened sadness in his chest when he looked at these items. Like they had belonged to an old friend who had passed long ago, and their memory brought more fondness than pain.

It was not right that these possessions evoked such feelings in him with no recollection of why.

This would need to be fixed.

“Whirl,” Cyclonus said. “Let’s put these away for now as to not damage them. As soon as we can, we’ll invite Rewind and Chromedome. And maybe some others from the crew to look them over. See if we can figure out what this means.”

Whirl grinned.

“It’s about time for another reunion. Can we have engex at this one?”

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 30: now where did that come from?


End file.
